


Ты не здесь

by Penelope_Foucault



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope_Foucault/pseuds/Penelope_Foucault
Summary: Ты не оказываешься в безопасности, когда сирены возвращают тебя в якобы реальный мир. Может быть, это даже хуже, чем тот мир, полный запёкшейся крови и ржавчины. Там, по крайней мере, ты знаешь, чего тебе ждать.





	Ты не здесь

Туман сгущается с каждым часом, проведённым в сумрачном, холодном и опустевшем городе, и со временем даже военная куртка Уильяма промокает, впитав в себя слишком много влаги. Он привычно кутается, поднимая воротник, потом поудобнее перехватывает тяжёлый обломок трубы и открывает двери в больницу.

Радио молчит. Не шипит даже ― вообще никаких звуков не издаёт. Казалось бы, можно расслабиться, но Уильям провёл в Этом Городе достаточно много часов, чтобы понимать, что это ничего не значит. Ты не оказываешься в безопасности, когда сирены возвращают тебя в якобы реальный мир. Может быть, это даже хуже, чем тот мир, полный запёкшейся крови и ржавчины. Там, по крайней мере, ты знаешь, чего тебе ждать.

Нельзя сказать, что Уильям ожидает увидеть в больнице что-то новое ― город стремительно переворачивает все его убеждения вверх дном. Все человеческие убеждения. Ничто здесь не безопасно, ничто здесь не разрушает иллюзию одиночества и пустоты.  
В вестибюле лежат перевёрнутые каталки, красивыми веерами разбросаны больничные карты. На стенах серые потёки, штукатурка и краска вздулись и кое-где даже потрескались, будто когда-то давно здесь прорвало трубы.  
Под ботинками хрустят битые ампулы и склянки, но зато свет не мигает, горит ровно. Это вызывает ещё больший ужас, и по спине у Уильяма, под тяжёлой военной курткой и серым поло пробегают мурашки.

Почему его жена и дочь стали бы прятаться в таком месте? Оно больше похоже на открытую пасть удильщика ― подойди слишком близко, и зубы замкнутся у тебя за спиной.

Но сам Уильям движется дальше. Записка от неизвестного жжёт карман ― она обещает правду, если Уильям доберётся до реанимации. Никто не говорит, что он встретит там жену и дочь, что так он выберется из этого проклятого города, но Уильям всё равно этой записке верит. По большей части потому что выбор небогат. Он может откликаться на все эти записки, ходить из ловушки в ловушку, выбираясь из них, решая всё новые и новые загадки, а может слоняться по городу, то и дело сталкиваясь с тем желтоголовым чудищем.

Капкан захлопывается, как только он доходит до реанимации. Лампочки у него за спиной взрываются, и единственным источником света остаётся его карманный фонарик, чудом не севший за столько часов работы.  
Уильям понимает, что ничего хорошего это не значит, но всё равно не поворачивает назад. Радио начинает шипеть, шум нарастает, и Уильям толкает вперёд двери и замирает на пороге.

Свет от фонарика обрисовывает с десяток тёмных силуэтов, замерших в неестественных, ломаных позах. Совершенно одинаковые девушки, наряженные в одинаковые короткие халатики и чепчики медсестёр, вооружённые длинными кухонными ножами. Они наступают на него, двигаясь отрывисто и непредсказуемо, как только Уильям шагает вперёд. Ножи полосуют воздух на ленты, и вопрос времени, когда та же участь будет ждать и Уильяма ― он даже не понимает, как от них уклоняться. Все вместе медсёстры похожи на огромную мясорубку, из которой выбраться невозможно.  
Уильям опускается на корточки и съёживается, и ножи только распарывают куртку, проходятся по спине, оставляя порезы. Бледные ноги в ссадинах ступают так же беспорядочно, как движутся руки их безликих хозяек, как сами хозяйки, и Уильям оказывается замурован за забором из плоти.

Тогда радио впервые заговаривает с ним.

― Выключи фонарик и ползи вперёд. Они реагируют только на свет.

Уильяму терять нечего, так что он тянется к карману и выключает нагрудный фонарик ― и медсёстры тут же замирают. Не шевелятся, даже когда он расталкивает их, чтобы проползти вперёд. Будто им действительно совершенно не важно, что происходит, если это происходит в темноте.

Уильям так и продвигается ― на корточках, ощупывая перед собой пол, чтобы не наткнуться на что-то, не упасть, не встретить ещё какое-то чудище. Глаза так и не привыкают к темноте, но отвыкают от света, так что когда одна из дверей ― совсем рядом с ним ― открывается, бросив в коридор луч света, Уильям закрывается рукой. Кто-то хватает его за руку и втягивает внутрь.

Дверь захлопывается. Какое-то ещё время слышно, как стучат каблуки, как скребут, царапают по двери лезвия, но потом даже эти звуки затихают.

Уильям трёт глаза, моргает, пытаясь привыкнуть к свету, и только через время находит в себе силы посмотреть перед собой.  
Перед ним стоит тот полицейский из забегаловки, тот полицейский, что пару раз спасал ему жизнь в этом городе, тот полицейский, что каждый раз вызывал у него головную боль, как очередное чудище.

Офицер Альберт Вескер.

Очки как всегда торчат в кармане синей рубашки, значок всё так же сильно начищен.

― Хватит смотреть на меня так, словно не узнаёшь, Уилл, ― говорит офицер Вескер. Он впервые обращается к нему так, а не "мистер Биркин". Будто они знакомы сто лет. Будто они лучшие друзья.  
― Узнаю, офицер, мы вместе пили кофе в придорожной забегаловке, ― Уильям касается виска. Головная боль снова нарастает, расползаясь по черепной коробке. ― Потом пересекались пару раз в городе. Мне начинает казаться, что вы за мной следите.  
― Это не совсем так, Уилл, ― полицейский не щурится и не морщится. Уильям уже в который раз думает о том, как же мало эмоций этот человек показывает. И уже в который раз он думает, что беседуя с ним, он чувствует себя обвиняемым. ― Мы никогда не пили кофе в придорожной забегаловке и никогда не встречались в городе Сайлент Хилл.  
― Офицер. Вам солнышко напекло?

Полицейский качает головой. Впервые на его лице отражается хоть что-то, и это что-то ― сожаление. Выражение это отчего-то кажется Уильяму ужасно непривычным, и от этого гвозди боли только впиваются сильнее.

― Голова болит, Уилл? Это потому что ты пытаешься забыть, ― офицер Вескер подхватывает его за локоть, тянет за собой, усаживает на кресло перед стареньким телевизором, до этого Уильямом не замеченным. ― Но ты не можешь больше бежать от правды, Уилл.  
― Что... что за чушь вы несёте, офицер, я не понимаю... ― Уильям пытается встать, но руки полицейского ложатся ему на плечи, вдавливая в кресло:  
― Смотри.

Он держит руки у Уильяма на плечах долго, пока Уильям не перестаёт сопротивляться. Да и сопротивляться долго у него не выходит ― как только начинается видео, головная боль затихает.

Уильям видит на экране жену и дочь. Ходят люди, летают воздушные шарики, звучит смех и шумят аттракционы. Шерри улыбается у Аннетт на руках и кричит: "Я обожаю папочку", смеётся и машет камере рукой, и Уильям впервые вспоминает, что проводил с дочерью не так уж и много времени.

Но чем он был так занят?

Холод пробирает его, обволакивает влажной тяжёлой тканью, и Уильям оседает в кресле, а офицер Вескер наконец-то убирает руки.

Видео обрывается, меняется, и теперь он видит на нём себя и ― его дыхание сбивается ― офицера Вескера. Они оба в халатах и перчатках, смотрят в один и тот же микроскоп по очереди и что-то обсуждают ― дискуссия бурная, даже несмотря на то, что Вескер скован и холоден, а Уильям явно чем-то расстроен.  
Головная боль уходит совсем, оставляя после себя пустоту, а потом её всю ― вдруг ― заполняют воспоминания.

Уильям упирается локтями в колени, не отводя взгляда от экрана, но чувствует, как офицер Вескер ― нет, просто Альберт ― садится на подлокотник кресла:  
― Ты не писатель из штата Мэн. Твои дочь и жена не пропали.  
― А ты мой лучший друг.  
― Я твой лучший коллега. И друг. Наверное, ― как и всегда, по тону Альберта невозможно понять, улыбается он, или нет, а Уильям предпочитает не оборачиваться.

Запись снова срывается, меняется, превращается во что-то новое. На ней гениальный учёный Уильям Биркин вкалывает себе разработанный им G-вирус и мутирует ― в то чудовище, что так долго преследовало его по Сайлент Хиллу.  
На ней гениальный учёный Уильям Биркин убивает свою жену и охотится за своей дочерью.  
На ней гениальный учёный Уильям Биркин превращается в чудовище, от которого так долго пытался сбежать.

― Я всё думал, когда ты заметишь. У него ведь даже труба в руках была точь в точь как та, что ты подобрал, ― говорит у него за спиной Альберт.  
― Что это... что это за место, Ал?

Память возвращается, но пока только кусками. Всё обрывается на моменте, когда в лабораторию ворвался спецназ, и как бы ни пытался Уильям что-то вспомнить, ему это не удаётся.

― Твоя "внутренняя Монголия", Уилл.  
― Значит, ты тоже не настоящий?  
― Ну, я такой, каким ты хотел бы меня видеть.  
― В форме и сожалеющим.  
― В форме и сожалеющим, ― Альберт, кажется, смеётся у него за спиной. ― Ты уже знаешь, почему ты здесь.  
― Но почему ты здесь?  
― А я единственный из тех, кто всё ещё жив, кому ты веришь, ― Альберт снова кладёт руку ему на плечо, немного тянет назад и Уильям опрокидывается, опирается о спинку кресла, смотрит на Альберта и чувствует почему-то усталость. Будто на него навалилось множество перьевых одеял, и он не может под ними пошевелиться, как ни старается. ― Но тебе нужно отпустить это всё, Уилл. И в первую очередь ты должен отпустить себя.  
― Что ты имеешь в виду?  
― Ты умираешь, Уильям.

Только когда Альберт говорит это, когда на лице его вновь отражается сожаление, Уильям закрывает глаза и открывает их уже в мире реальном.  
Реальный мир полон огня и крови. Вокруг него плавится железо и крошится бетон, а сам Уильям не понимает, что он такое, не может пошевелиться, не может сдвинуться с места. Обломки вагона впиваются в его плоть, разрывают её на куски, он горит и воет.

И он умирает.

Он умирает, но, закрывая глаза, снова возвращается в Сайлент Хилл, в реанимацию, в комнату с телевизором. К Альберту. Комната тоже пекло, вокруг воет сирена, чудищ грозит стать во множество раз больше, но Уильям даже не может встать.  
Альберт касается его лица, смотрит ему прямо в глаза и говорит:  
― Всё хорошо. Теперь ты отдохнёшь, Уилл. Всё хорошо.

Уильям делает вдох ― последний вдох в его жизни. Воздух холодный и влажный, будто туман проник даже в помещения. Туман пропитал его одежду, туман пропитает его самого.  
Уильям делает выдох ― последний выдох в его жизни. И остаётся в Сайлент Хилле навсегда.


End file.
